


Oxygen

by murkias



Category: Danganronpa, Danganronpa: No More Trust
Genre: M/M, Smut, thats it, uh yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 03:25:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18229253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murkias/pseuds/murkias
Summary: I can't write summaries, but this is a porn without plot fic for my two gay babies stuck in my killing game.





	Oxygen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ardent_love](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardent_love/gifts).



Oxygen was a building block for all life, perchance not microorganisms but Kio couldn’t find the need to consider that right now. Heat clashed against the pale of his neck as Kazuhiko leaned in to press a gentle kiss against his adams apple, sneering when Kio’s breath hitched in the back of his throat.

The room was hot, a gentle reminder of the moment they were sharing and how dire it was to the both of them; even if it didn’t seem like it, the two needed an escape from the frightening reality about them. Kio reached out a hand to press against Kazuhiko’s chest, his fingers burrowing their way into the thick of the Scavenger's shirt. 

Oxygen, yes-- they were sharing air through the press of their lips, taking in each others scents and when they broke away to breathe.. Oxygen play apart in all these things. But they don’t care whether the oxygen was thin, or poisoned, all that mattered now was the soft of Kio’s lips and the press of something hot against his thigh. The boy above him was aware of this, clearly by the churning smirk bounding over rose-tinted hue of his flushed expression.

He would lower himself to Kio’s abdomen, spreading gentle kisses along his stomach on his way down. Each one earned soft little squeaks out of the Stamp Collector’s mouth, each one Kazuhiko savoured for as long as he could. “Wait, N-Nakamura-senpai. Please, let me do this tonight. You’ve been so good to me, I want you to have a turn.” In the heated moment, Kazuhiko just smiled and shook his head. “No need, I’m getting all of my pleasure from this.” But, Katsuo wasn’t having it.

He used the tremor of his strength remaining to flip Kazuhiko onto his back, with just enough room parted between his legs that Kio could get comfortable resting on his elbows. “Please.” Was all he had to say to earn a husked exhale and nod from Kazuhiko who would also move himself onto his elbows-- allowing himself to watch Kio proceed.

The smaller male would move his mouth down, sucking on the small tent his lover’s pants had formed. The heat from his mouth would send tremors up Kazuhiko’s spine, a hot feeling rattling him profusely from his core. They remained like this for a couple of heartbeats, until a impatient grunt echoed out of Kazuhiko’s lips. He felt an aching sensation pooling around his gut and he eagerly awaited to feel the comforts of his lover’s mouth.

Kio, being pleased with the eagerness in the grunt Kazuhiko provided continued. He slowly, in a teasing manner started to undo his lover’s fly, providing himself with enough room to shift out Nakamura’s length. The warmth of Katsuo’s fingers wrapping around him caused Kazuhiko to go into a hotspot, he felt warm all throughout just by a single touch supplied from the love of his life. “Jesus, I might not last long purely because it’s you doing this to me..”

That would earn a soft chuckle out of the male positioned between his legs, the heat from his laugh running along the sides of his cock. He couldn’t even muster out another remark before Katsuo took the tip between his lips, rewarding a jerk out of Kazuhiko at the sudden damp warmth now coating him.

A shiver curled down his spine, resulting in his toes curling and his head throwing back when the sensation fully hit him. Kazuhiko grunted out Katsuo’s name lowly and then proceeded to reach down, his impatient nature getting the best of him-- he held Kio in place and thrusted up into his mouth and allowed himself to release at the back of his lover’s throat. But, there was no complaint from the one receiving this- instead he took it lovingly, savouring the bitter taste decorating his tongue.

When Kazuhiko finished, he released Katsuo’s head and watched the male pull up and begin coughing. “N-Nakamura-Senpai, you didn’t even let me reward you.”

“I don’t care, It’s you and that’s all the reward I need.”  
Kio snickered softly, regaining his breath after swallowing the remainder.

“If you say so, Nakamura-Senpai.”


End file.
